


Warm, Warm Summer

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Cute Ending, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kevin is a handsy boy, M/M, Multi, Sharing Clothes, Summer, Summer Vacation, Tanning, Tickling, Waffles, softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 02:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Allison let Kevin and his boyfriends stay at her holiday home in rural France, and it's the nicest summer the three have had yet.Or: in which everyone is warm, soft, and in shorts.





	Warm, Warm Summer

**Author's Note:**

> incest supporters, don't interact

"Good morning, sleepyhead."

Jeremy felt a kiss pressed against his forehead. He blinked his eyes open and gave a crooked smile when he saw Jean, leaning down to him. He pushed strands of caramel hair out of his face and stretched out, the blanket falling down his bare chest.

"Did you sleep okay?"

Jean's brow furrowed, his hazel eyes fixed on Jeremy. Jeremy nodded and held out his hands. "Mm. Morning."

Jean's hands drifted down his body and held him up by the hips. Jeremy wrapped his thighs around Jean's waist and yawned, now being held like a baby. The sun was coming into the room, carressing Jeremy's back warmly, and Jean carried him out to the sitting room.

Jeremy splayed out on the couch, in only his teal briefs, and he just stretched out further. "Time?"

Jean sighed. "Eleven."

"And where's-"

"Kevin's outside, love."

Jeremy sat up, then. "Hand me a shirt? Why is he outside?"

Jean reached over for one of his jerseys, tossing it to Jeremy. "It's sunny, and he wants a tan."

Jeremy snorted and pulled it on. "As if he needs any more of a tan."

"Are you kidding? He is pale as a sheet! He needs a tan, to be honest." Jean stepped to the kitchen area, humming. "I made _des gaufres..._ waffles, would you like some? Homemade jam and I have honey..."

Both of the boys knew he'd go for the Nutella.

"How about... Nutella?"

"...Fine," grumbled Jean, smearing Nutella on a few waffles and plating them up. He passed them to Jeremy. "At least Kevin is appreciative of me toiling away and making jam."

He was kidding, of course.

Jeremy grinned and took them, blowing him a kiss. "I appreciate it, I just love chocolate!"

"May I should start growing cocoa plants."

The French pronunciation on cocoa made Jeremy's heart skip. Jeremy grinned, and then took a bite of the waffle. "You know, it's not fair that you can cook."

Jeremy grinned, and then took a bite of the waffle. "You know, it's not fair that you can cook."

"It's not fair that you two leech off of me. But, your love is a fair trade."

"It better be! Kevin needs all the help he can get in the kitchen, anyways..."

Jean scoffed. "Oh, Kevin. Can you go check on him to make sure he's not dead from sunstroke?"

"Will do." He put down the plate gently and then got up, kissing Jean's hair as he walked out to where his boyfriend was. "Hey, Kev?"

Kevin was lying out on a deck chair, in his shorts and shades on. His chest rose and fell, slowly.

"Kevin?"

He snored lowly, head tilting a little.

He looked so cute when he dozed off like that. Jeremy grinned, and then crouched down beside him, reaching out to wake him gently. Kevin grumbled, batting Jeremy's hand away. Jeremy giggled, and then rocked forward to kiss his face. "Come on, gorgeous!"

Kevin sighed as he woke, shaking his head. "Mm, yeah, yeah, five more- oh," he groaned, raising his eyebrows. "Morning, cutie..."

Jeremy snorted. "If you went to bed early, you wouldn't be such a grump in the mornings..."

"If you... go away." Kevin scratched at his stomach. "Pull up a chair and you'll get it."

"Or I could just..." Jeremy climbed onto the chair with him, curling up against him. "Lie here with you?"

Kevin opened his mouth, but it just snapped shut. He planted a kiss on Jeremy's neck. "If you were any heavier this damn thing would collapse."

"Are you calling me fat!?"

"Heh. Almost fat."

"Almost fat!?" Jeremy flicked his forehead. "Asshole." He sat up and then grumbled. "Fine then, I bet Jean doesn't think I'm fat!"

"No, don't be silly. I don't think you're fat," he said, slipping a hand under Jeremy's jersey and up his chest. "Just sit with me and take in the view."

Jeremy pouted but did as he said and relaxed back against Kevin's chest, humming.

Allison, one of Kevin's old teammates, had organised the trip, and Jeremy was still in complete awe of the place. It was a small cottage, complete with crawling ivy and half doors. It was surrounded by trees and woodlands, and beautiful rolling hills covered in fields of sunflowers.

It kind of took Jeremy's breath away, although not as much as his boyfriends did.

Kevin pressed kiss after warm kiss on his boyfriend's neck, nuzzling him. "I'm so h-" He paled a little, then smiled again. "I'm so happy here."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I don't say that often."

Jeremy turned and kissed him, smiling. "No, you don't. I'm really glad though, Kev."

"You two make me so fucking happy. Honestly..."

Jean was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "Hey. You guys good?"

Jeremy grinned at him. "Better with you here, babe."

Jean stepped out off the deck and his bare feet touched the grass. He took a deep breath, then turned to look at his boyfriends. "God, you two look good together."

Kevin winked and squeezed Jeremy. "Don't we though? Maybe I should ask him out."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Maybe I'd say yes."

Jean raised an eyebrow. "And what if I asked the handsome fellow out first?"

Jeremy rolled his eyes and then wiggled his toes. "It's so warm... you lived in a place like this, Jean?"

Jean cocked his head. "Mm. Yeah, we lived near a kind woman who had a house like this. She always had foster kids. I loved going over, she taught me how to cook..." He scratched his arm.

Jeremy got up to touch his arm, kissing him and pulling him down to them. "We should get a holiday home here or something... maybe I should learn French."

Kevin chuckled. "Maybe you should. You'd finally be on our level, hm?"

"Kevin, you're such an ass." Jeremy rolled his eyes. "You can't speak Spanish, so."

"That'll help in rural France won't it?"

"Prick." Jeremy shoved his face away. "Jean, Kevin doesn't get waffles."

Kevin chuckled and pressed more kisses against Jeremy's pretty saffron skin. His hands slipped up bare skin until the boy giggled. His palm slipped down his stomach, circling his outie belly button. Jean grinned. "Oh, yes, the waffles. I'd almost forgotten. Kevin, get a grip and fix the outside table please!"

Jean hurried inside, and Kevin smirked. "Oh, I'll get a grip," he said, fingers teasing along Jeremy's waistband. Jeremy laughed, then shuddered. 

"K-Kevin! We gotta set the table!"

Kevin sighed. " _Fine_."  
  
That Summer, together, just the three of them was fantastically _lovely._


End file.
